


You're not alone (cause I'm gonna stand by you)

by MusicHeart08



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Suicide Attempt, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: There are friends and there is family. And then there are friends that become your family.-After trying to end his life, Adrien is sent to be hospitalised in a Youth Therapy Program to help him heal.In that hospital, Adrien finds something that could heal him better than any medicine.Friends.





	1. Breathe me

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Suicide Attempt
> 
> If you don't like, don't read!!!

It had been a year since his mother died, but for Adrien, it felt like a lifetime.

Adrien loved his mother more than anything in the whole world. She always made him happy in his homebound life.

So when she died, a part of him died too. The best part of him.

His father, Gabriel Agreste, dealt with his grief in his own secluded way that worked for him.

Gabriel threw himself into his fashion work to keep his mind off of his sadness or the absence of happiness that was taken away with his wife.

While he was busy hiding away in his office, Gabriel missed all the signs that showed his sons suffering.

Adrien ate less and less until he barely ate at all, his skin had become paler and more sickly. Gabriel also didn't notice when his son began to wear long sleeve shirts or sweaters indoors to hide all the self-inflicted scars on his forearm.

Eventually, Gabriel did find out what was happening. But he found almost a second too late.

* * *

Adrien twisted the knobs to the large shower in his bathroom, water immediately poured out of the pipe and flooded onto the floor before rushing down the drains.

As the cold water rained onto the ground, Adrien stepped away towards the sink.

The boy leaned his hands against the large sink as he looked deeply into his reflection. The pink and white scars on his arms stood out on his skin as Adrien nodded to his reflection.

As if he had made up his mind to a hard decision.

With a steady hand, Adrien open a small drawer and pulled out a small bottle of pills.

The boy had been taking them to sleep at night when he found himself staring at the roof for hours but now, they were going to help him get rid of his pain.

Forever.

Placing the small bottle on the counter, Adrien grabbed a small black cup and filled it up with the water from the sink.

As Adrien began to pry the bottle cap off, his hands began trembling, causing the pills to slightly rattle inside.

Once the cap was off, he poured a small handful of the pills into the palm of his open hand. After looking over the pills for a second, Adrien shoved them all into his mouth and gulped down the water until he swallowed them all.

After refilling his cup, Adrien swallowed down another handful of pills and gulped down water.

He repeated this process over and over, gulping down more water and pills.

The bottle was now nearly empty, only seven pills remained.

Adrien's hands shook as he slammed the filled cup down onto the counter.

The boy's skin was paler than before and his eyes were drooping, just seconds from closing forever.

Adrien tried to pour the remaining pills into his hand but the pills fell from his limp hand and crashed onto the ground. A few seconds later, the empty bottle followed.

Adrien's breathing became shallower as his knees buckled and he fell to onto his .

A dark fog clouded the boys mind, darkness suddenly cloaked his sight and he collapsed. The ground was cold against his back, even through his shirt.

Waves like an ocean rolled in the boy's stomach, trying to reject the overdose forced inside but the boy ignored it and tried to fade peacefully away.

From the fog that filled his mind, Adrien could make out the sound of his father's voice from behind the door.

Adrien tried to ignore the voice, figuring his father would leave him alone like always but the sound of the door opening came from above him.

 _Damn!_ He forgot to lock the door.

Someone screamed but they sounded muffled and far away.

Strong hands pushed Adrien onto his side, the waves in his stomach roared and tried to push out of his throat.

 _No! No! No!_ This wasn't supposed to happen! _JUST LET ME DIE!_

Finally, Adrien leaned over and threw up on the ground. From his blurry vision, he could make out the vomit that spilt out of his mouth, just feets away from his father's lap.

Voices overlapped like a choir symphony and colors clashed together like an artwork.

Adrien's head pounded making his feel more nauseous.

The last thing he heard before blacking out was the worried sound of his father's voice saying:

_“Hold on, son. Please,”_


	2. Welcome

In the art room of the Mental Hospital, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was sketching in her journal. Earbuds were plugged into the girls ears and the sound of an electric guitar could be heard.

Marinette was one of the young hospitalised patients. She was admitted into the hospital almost a year ago and was well-liked among the staff and other patients.

While the girl was nowhere near being cured, she could feel her soul was healing from the help of the staff and all the support from the new friends she had made.

Marinette tapped her foot to Jagged Stone as she continued draw. Multiple perfectly sketched pictures of butterflies and ladybugs filled the page, all of them flying free and happily.

“Marinette!”

The girl was snapped back to reality at the loud shout of her name.

Snapping her head up, Marinette was greeted by the sight of her best friend standing in front of her.

“Oh, hi Alya,” Marinette smiled as she pulled her earbuds out.

“Come on, girl! He'll be here soon,” Alya rushed as she began tugging her friend towards the door.

“Who? Is Prince Ali visiting again?” The pigtailed girl asked confused.

“No,” Alya rolled her eyes, “Didn't anyone tell you, girl? The new arrival comes today!”

“New Arrival?” Marinette repeated, “Who?”

“I'm not sure. Come on, Ms. Bustier wants us all in the library to welcome him,”

* * *

In front of the hospital, a car was parked near the enterance.

Adrien was slumped in the backseat with his arms crossed. A duffle bag sat in the seat between him and his father.

“I still can't believe you're making me do this,” Adrien grumbled, glaring at his father who was busy on his phone, “I'd already promised you I wouldn't hurt myself again, I don't see why you have to send me off to a mental asylum!”

“It's not a mental asylum,” Gabriel answered, shooting a single glance towards his son, “It's a support group for teens around your age, and they have the best in Paris. They should be able to cure you,”

Adrien shook his head in disbelief as he grabbed his bag.

“Great,” he muttered, pushing open the door and stepping out of the car.

Adrien hesitated when he went to close the door, he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he left like this. Turning around, Adrien looked towards his father with sincerity.

“Bye, father,”

Gabriel paused in his action before turning towards his son. An unknown expression was on his face as he nodded.

“I'll visit you the first chance I get,”

Adrien nodded before shutting the car door. When he stepped back onto the sidewalk, the car pulled back from the hospital and drove away.

The boy stared after it until it was out of sight. With a sigh, he pulled the strap over his shoulder and stepped inside the large building.

The lobby was large with wooden wall. Chairs and desks were scattered neatly around the room. There were two long hallways at each end of the room.

It didn't feel like a hospital really.

Nervously, Adrien stepped forwards towards the front desk.

“Hello,” the woman behind the desk smiled, “May I help you?”

“Adrien Agreste, I'm admissioned here for the Youth Group Help Program,”

The nurse typed on her computer for a minute before nodding.

“Yes, we've been expecting you," she stood up from her chair and gestured him towards a woman with reddish-orange hair, a white suit and was holding a binder.

"Hello Adrien," the kind woman smiled, "My name is Ms. Bustier, I'm one of the nurses here,"

"Hello," Adrien greeted politely

"Follow me, I'll introduce you to a few of the other patients here,"

Adrien trailed after Ms. Bustier as sheblead him upstairs. The two past many rooms, some looked like classrooms whole others had art amd music supplies. There was even a gym!

"This place is pretty big for a hospital," the boy noticed. He didn't expect this from a mental institution.

"Yes, we have a few activities here for both fun and learning purposes,"

The two then came to a stop in front of a large double door that the words **Library** printed above it.

"Go on in, everyone's waiting," Ms. Busiter smiled

Adrien hesitated before pushing open the door and stepped into the room.

Immediatly as he walked in, he was greeted by a large crowd that cheered and clapped as the door closed behind him.

"Welcome!"

"So good to meet you!"

"We're happy to have you!"

More than a dozen kids were in the large library, some were sitting on desks, some looked happy to see him while others looked as though they wished to be anywhere else. One girl was even holding a paper that said **WELCOME** in bright pink.

"Everyone, this is Adrien Agreste," Ms. Busiter announced from behind the newest recident, "Now you all remember how scary your first day here was so let's all please make him feel welcome here,"

Adrien stood awkwardly as everyone turned towards him. Gripping his bag strap tightly, he gave the crowd a small awkward wave.

"Hi?"

A few people waved back amd smiled brightly.

"Okay everyone, you can go back to your activities,"

A few kids left the library while others remained and chatted with others or read books.

"Now Adrien," Ms. Busiter said, causing the noy to turn towards her, "A few things to start you off with. You will have group therapy three times a week and a private session with our counsuler Mr. Fu at least twice a week. He'll determine your medication plan and assign you with a emotional support animal if needed,"

"What's an emotional support animal?" Adrien questioned

"They're special animals that are trained to help those with problems, like PTSD, austism, diabities and depression. There's all kinds to choose from, cats, dogs, rabbits, birds, it all depends on the condition,"

"Will I need one?"

"That's for you and Mr. Fu to discuss. There are also a few classes and group activities to participate in. You don't have to start right away because you're new but when you're ready," the woman stopped to pull a sheet of paper out of her binder.

"Here are a few activities and a list of the classes. I teach literature, hold the group therapy sessions, and even do a few of the activities. Any questions?"

"Yeah, can I have a map?" Adrien half joked, "I don't know where everything is,"

"Oh, of couse I nearly forgot," Ms. Bustier turned away from the boy towards the remaining crowd, "Nino! Are you still here?"

"I'm here!"

A boy with black glasses and a red hat quickly rushed over.

"Hey, whazzup?" Nino greeted with finger guns towards Adrien.

"Uh... Hi,"

"Adrien, this is Nino, he'll be your roommate and personal guide. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or him,"

"Roommate?" Nino repeated with excitment, "Sweet!"

"Nino, would you mind showing Adrien around?"

"Not at all," the boy smiled, "Follow me, dude,"

Adrien found himself smiling as he followed Nino out of the library.

Nino showed Adrien all the activity rooms. The music room, game room, the gardens, sports room, and then lastly, the dorm rooms.

"Let me guess," Nino smirked as the two new friends walked through the halls, "You weren't expecting all of this in a mental hospital?"

"I wasn't sure what to expect," Adrien admitted

"Yeah, it's pretty chill around here. Except you know, we're all sick but everyone's cool with each other. I think you'll fit in,"

As Adrien turned the corner, he bumped into a girl walking in the opposite direction.

Marinette had been carrying a small box of macaroons but it fell to the ground during impact.

"Oh, sorry," both Adrien and Marinette said at the same time.

Then they both leaned down to pick up the fallen box, causing their heads to bump together.

"Sorry," they syncronized again

"I'm sorry," Marinette stuttered as she picked up her box, looking directly at Adrien, "I wasn't pretty attention- I mean attention paying- I mean -"

"Aw Sweet!" Nino interuppted, "More delicious pasteries from our one and only Marinette!"

Marientte giggled as Nino took one of her macaroons and popped it into his mouth with a smile. She then held the box out towards Adrien.

"Would you like one too?"

"Oh," Adrien hesitated, it had been days since food last passed his lips, "Well, I-"

A gasp suddenly came from Marinette, "Oh no, you're anorexic, aren't you?"

Before Adrien could protest, Marienette began one of her worry rants.

"I am so sorry, I had no idea. I just-"

"No, no, no! I'm not!" Adrien protested, "I'd actually love one,"

Trying to be polite, Adrien grabbed a macroon and took a huge bite. But when the amazing flavor touched his tongue, a warmth that he hadn't felt in a long time filled his stomach. He ate the whole thing happily.

"That is amazing!" he exclaimed, "You have a gift,"

"Thanks," the girl giggled, "Oh, I gotta get these to the kitchen. Bye!"

Marinette then raced down the hallway, leaving the boys behind.

"Who was that?"

"That's Marinette, she's been here longer than I have. She has this sort of anxiety disorder that can affect her heart or something but one you get to know her, she's pretty cool,"

Adrien nodded understandlingly, turning around to see where Marinette had disappeared.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any plans for what animal Tikki could be?
> 
> Anywho, I was thinking of making a Secret Santa chapter because of the upcoming holiday but I don't know.
> 
> Feel free to send in ideas if you wish.


End file.
